Vegeta
Vegeta '''or known as '''Vegeta IV is the current deuteragonist of the Dragon Ball series, starting out as the main villain of the Vegeta Arc in the Saiyan Saga in Dragon Ball Z, he was the prince of the Saiyan race before most of them were wiped out by Frieza. Background Born as the prince of the Saiyans, a warrior race who conquered and were seen as the warriors of the universe, Vegeta was already a prodigy as a child with his father being the King of the Saiyans, proclaiming that Vegeta's battle potential was high. Although born into the time where the Saiyans were annexed by the Frieza Force, Vegeta still kept his pride as the prince even after Frieza, who heard of the Super Saiyan legend fearing being overthrown destroyed Planet Vegeta, the home world of the Saiyans. One of the only Saiyans left alive, Vegeta worked under Frieza alongside his fellow kind such as Nappa and Raditz. After Raditz' death on Earth, he and Nappa were sent there to finish his job, only to meet Goku which would spark a rivalry which over the course of years change Vegeta's character and morals, still keeping his pride along the way though. Stats Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Much stronger than Raditz, threatened to destroy the planet) | At least Dwarf Star level (After various Zenkais and fighting boosts, grew stronger than all of Frieza's suppressed forms) | At least Dwarf Star level (Stronger than before, attained the Super Saiyan form) | At least Dwarf Star level (Stronger than before) Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2 and Majin Vegeta (Was equal to Super Saiyan 2 Goku who was a good deal stronger than Android Saga SSJ2 Gohan) | Solar System level (Much stronger than before and his base form is superior to SSJ3 Gotenks) | Universe level (Enhanced his base form with the God Ki, which gives him the capabilities of a Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue is the equivalent of putting the SSJ multiplier on Super Saiyan God) | Universe level | Universe level (After a clone of him was created, it's blue form was capable of fighting against Goku's blue form on equal grounds) | Universe level (After their previous defeat at Goku Black and Future Zamasu's hand, they trained enough that their next encounter ended with SSJB Vegeta stomping SSJR Goku Black. A combined Galick Gun with Future Trunks was enough to stun Fused Zamasu.) | Universe level | At least Universe level has grown much stronger than before) Universe+ level with SSJB and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution (Was fighting against a Jiren that was showing more power than when he fought Ultra Instinct Omen Goku, his SSJBE form defeated God of Destruction Candidate Toppo who is said to be equal to a God of Destruction.) | Universe level, Universe+ level with Super Saiyan Blue (As a Super Saiyan God managed to demolish Base Broly) Speed: Faster than Light (Superior to Goku without the Kaioken) | At least Faster than Light (Outpaced Ginyu's Switch ability which is described as flash of light) | | At least Faster than Light | At least Faster than Light | At least Faster than Light (Caught Beerus off guard for the slightest second) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Comparable to Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus casual flight speed and can go even higher with his transformations) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light | Beyond Massively Faster than Light | Beyond Massively Faster than Light (In his SSJB form overwhelmed Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light | At least Beyond Massively Faster than Light (His SSJB form can keep up with a Jiren who was showing more power than when he was fighting Ultra Instinct Omen Goku and his SSJB Evolution form blitzed God of Destruction Toppo numerous times) | At least Beyond Massively Faster than Light Durability: At least Planet level (Was alive albeit barely after a x4 Kaioken Kamehameha from Goku) | At least Dwarf level (Survived a beating from Recoome and after his zenkai from Frieza) | At least Dwarf Star level (Survived having his arm broken by Android 18 and being stomped by Cell) | Solar System level (Survived a beating from Fat Buu and Kid Buu, both of which are slightly above SSJ3 Goku) | At least Solar System level (Managed to hold his own against a massively held back Beerus for some time before Beerus showed some effort and knocked him out) | Universe level (Unfazed by a barrage of attacks from Golden Frieza) | Universe level | Universe level (An exact clone of him could take hits from SSJB Goku) | Universe level (Was barely alive after being stabbed through the chest by SSJR Goku Black) | Universe level | At least Universe level, Universe+ level with SSJB and SSJBE (Survived held back attacks from Jiren and full on attacks from God of Destruction Toppo) | Universe level, Universe+ level with Super Saiyan Blue Hax: Limited attack nullification. Resistance to below zero freezing, emphathic manipulation, mind manipulation, and existence erasure. Intelligence: Vegeta is an excellent fighter able to compete with Son Goku on various occasions, him and his father were the only super elite of the Saiyans due to their massive power and skill with Vegeta already surpassing his father at a young age. Has fought across the galaxy and has experience fighting against opponents stronger than him and was even able to keep up with Jiren in his SSJB form, albeit Jiren was holding back. Stamina: Incredibly high, can train for days with minimal rest and is known to take beatings and still get back up. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman physical characteristics. * Chi manipulation. * Superhuman senses. * Flight. * Telekinesis. * Transformation with Super Saiyan and God Forms. * Reactive strength, gets stronger as a fight goes on, Zenkai boosts after near death experiences dramatically increase his power. Techniques * Galick Gun: Cups his hands in front of the other and then shoots his hand forward while shooting out a purple beam attack. * Final Flash: Moves both of his hands outwards to his side, charging up enough energy to where he cups them together and shoots out a massive blinding attack. * Big Bang Attack: Extends his arm and charges up a ki ball in his hands which he shoots with massive destruction effects. * Dirty Fireworks: Uses his telekinesis to lift the opponent into the air and explode them from the inside. * Destructo Disc: Forms a razor sharp disc made out of his ki and throws it at the opponent. * Final Explosion: Suicide attack, gathers all the energy from within himself and releases it in a flash like attack similar to his FInal Flash, meant to be a final resort that ends his life and hopefully the opponents' however he has shown the ability to survive it. Equipment Scouter during the Saiyan Saga, modified Saiyan armor he uses made by Whis during the Golden Frieza and Universe 6 saga and Bulma every other saga besides Saiyan and Namek saga. Key Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | God of Destruction Saga | Golden Frieza Saga | Universe 6 Saga | Copy-Vegeta Saga | Future Trunks Saga | Universe Survival Saga | Post Universe Survival Saga | Broly Movie Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Said he was going to destroy the Earth in the Saiyan Saga with his Galick Gun. * Superior to Piccolo in the early Saiyan Saga who destroyed the moon. * A super elite warrior superior to Nappa who destroyed a large city, the explosion being visible from space. * A super elite warrior superior to Raditz who lifted a truck. * Warned Android 18 that himself going full power with his Super Saiyan form alone would annihilate the planet. * Comparable to Goku during the Buu saga who could move with 10 tons of weights on his body and 50 tons with Super Saiyan. * His SSJBE form was superior to Ultra Instinct Omen Goku's first appearance who shook the World of Void, a dimension infinite in size. * In his SSJBE form defeated God of Destruction Toppo who warped the World of Void, and also defeated the GoD Candidate who was said to be no different from any God of Destruction, Gods of Destruction being able to easily destroy the universe and is said if two of them fight both of their universes would be destroyed. Speed/Reactions * Can fly at hypersonic speeds. * Superior to early Saiyan Saga Piccolo who destroyed the moon in under a second. * Dodged some of Frieza's Death Beams which are described as light, albeit don't show the properties of it. * Moved faster than Ginyu's Switch ability which moves as a flash of light. * His base form in Super is superior to SSJ3 Gotenks, who in his SSJ form zipped around the Earth several times over. * Comparable to Beerus' casual flight speed by the Golden Frieza Saga which is comparable to Whis' casual flight speed. Durability/Endurance * Survived a x4 Kaioken Kamehameha which ovepowered his planet busting Galick Gun. * Survived a Spirit Bomb. * Unfazed by the point blank explosion of Nappa's previously mentioned feat. * Was still alive after a brutal torture session from Frieza. * Could still hold off Kid Buu despite the power difference and the beating he was getting from the majin. * Managed to survive his own Final Explosion against GoD Toppo. Skill/Intelligence * Incredibly skilled warrior who Goku even stated was a cut above the rest of the invading Saiyans due to his power and technique. * Constantly manages to match Goku's skill and power, everytime Goku surpasses Vegeta the prince is right back to catch up to Goku. * Overcame his weakness of being too uptight in a fight and focused which hinders his reactions, becoming more relaxed and easier to move in his fights. Powerscaling Vegeta is seen currently as one of the strongest warriors of Universe 7 and even in the multiverse. His first appearance had him be the strongest Saiyan around far surpassing Goku who without the Kaioken had little to no hope of defeating Vegeta. Vegeta is the 2nd strongest Z-Fighter currently and matches Goku in power and is only surpassed most of the time due to Goku's natural nature as a master martial artist prodigy. By the time of the Buu Saga he should be stronger than SSJ2 Teen Gohan, able to fight against SSJ2 Goku in his own SSJ2 form stating that Goku has surpassed his son's previous power. Attaining god forms gives him powers capable of universal destruction such as seen with SSJG. While GoD Toppo was seen as an amateur God of Destruction with only training on his side, he was still stated to be no different from a God of Destruction who are shown as a group alone to have massive power. Weaknesses * Prideful, arrogant, and a temper. * As a Saiyan he looks for even and exciting fights, saying himself that Saiyans are a warrior race who won't use underhanded tactics in a fight. Sources https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/VS_Battles_Wiki https://www.deviantart.com/maxiuchiha22/gallery/ (for the images) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: * Loser (Loser's profile) Notable Losses: * Winner (Winner's profile, Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Dragon Ball Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Planet Level Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Solar System Level Category:Universe Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Gods Category:Super Form Users